


Upside down and right again

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Names, I don't know if there will be sex yet, M/M, Omega Verse, Or which characters will appear..., Original Characters are parents or teachers and stuff, Right now they are too young, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is an typical Alpha even at 12 years old without having presented. </p><p>Matthew is a shy guy with more or less 'girlish'/Omegalike hobbies. </p><p>Right now is the time when they are about to enter middle school and hit puberty. Will it hit them back in the face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my work. 
> 
> So please enjoy my story!!

Gilbert had been raised as an Alpha.

Everything indicated he would turn out to be one. Every male child that had been born into the family for 3 generations had been an Alpha. Red eyes were a symbol of raw fighting strength to his superstitious parents. Silver Hair a sign of leadership. He was loud, liked to brag and was so protective over his younger brother even some relatives feared going near them.  
He was never very good in class. He managed to get through but was rather on the lower end of the passing scale. Nobody thought badly of him for it.  
Omegas were known to be smart and caring thus making them the perfect primary teachers. Alphas were leaders, head strong and while not stupid not really as smart as Omegas or Betas. Betas were the ones who went to school to become professors and had long careers.

Gilbert managed to become something like the class Alpha right after starting preschool. He protected the weaker pupils and fought the ones challenging his position. He kept that position throughout primary school.  
Even though it was hard for him the last few month because some had already hit puberty and thus became stronger by the day while he waited every day to finally present. There would be a big party where he would be shown around and every presented and unbounded Omega of the neighbourhood and maybe even city would be invited.  
His parents, well mostly his father, had enrolled him in a middle school a little farther from home but it specialized in educating Alphas and Omegas so they could reach their full potential, with parenting, financial management and housework classes for Omegas and fighting, anger management and leadership classes for Alphas instead of the standard classes where everybody got the same education. Well the school had those too but more classes.

Gilbert didn’t like that he had to take more classes than most of his friends but he thought it couldn’t be that bad. More Omegas to woo.

There really was no evidence he could be anything else.


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sight on things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this earlier, but also when I finished the next part... and then things got busy...

Matthew was shy from birth always hiding behind his louder brother. Fading into the background and he mostly only spoke when he was spoken to. His parents never had it found out if he and his brother were identical or fraternal twins. Sometimes they looked just the same but on other occasions they were complete opposites and even their looks seemed to differ then. And the older the twins got the more it seemed like they were fraternal twins.  
While Alfred clearly seemed to be an Alpha while Matthew seemed to be more like an Omega. Nobody could tell with him for sure because he was mostly by himself, if he wasn’t in school he could often be found in his room reading some book.

In Kindergarten and Preschool he never left the house without his stuffed polar bear, it had been his since he was born and he would still be walking around with it hadn’t his parents forbidden it.  
Matthew’s grades were excellent, except for his grade in PE. He was too shy to be picked as a partner or team member and too dreamy to keep up with most of the fast paced games. PE was just plain boring to Matthew. He never really cared about simply kicking or throwing a ball around or running and jumping around.  
He loved to watch ice hockey, though, but had never tried it because he was ‘too small’ and ‘too young’.

When the time came to choose which middle school the brothers should go to their parents had to think about it a lot. They thought about sending Matthew away to a better school and keeping Alfred at their local middle school, but while the brothers were like ice and fire they were also inseparable for longer times and the better school they were thinking about would be a boarding school.  
After thinking and looking for a long time their parents decided to send them both to a school which offered a partial boarding system and offered individual teachings for Alphas and Omegas and also advanced extra classes.

Matthew really hated to be away from home and his few friends and he feared getting a roommate that would make fun of him but he was also really excited to still be with his brother.  
He hoped he could room with his brother until they both presented. The school wouldn’t let an Alpha and an Omega together even if they were brothers.

Why shouldn’t he be an Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next part will be up faster...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is going yet. Except for a basic plot line up to a certain point. 
> 
> And the 'real' chapters will hopefully be longer...
> 
> So suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome, though I may not be able to insert some ideas...
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and while most people (and teachers) say I am good at it I still want to improve. So please inform me if I make mistakes I would really appreciate it.


End file.
